The present invention is concerned with a new and improved water resistance type exercise machine or device for arm and upper body exercises. The device I have invented is most suitably used by a person when that person is submerged in water with the water level being at neck level so that a person can raise and lower the device by moving his or her arms up and down while holding his or her elbows next to the person's waist with the device being submerged in the water. The motion is the same as the standard curl movement used in free weight training. The only difference is that the hands can rotate to match the arm movements. On the downward movement, the hands rotate so that the palms face down. During this downward movement the triceps are exercised. On the upward movement the hands rotate so that the palms face up. During this upward movement the biceps are exercised. When the device is being used, both arms are telescoped into the device in such a way that the hands are engaged with hand grips to hold the device in a desired position relative to the arms of the person using it. By using my exercise machine or device, it is possible to exercise a person's biceps, triceps and forearms. As the device is moved in the water from its lower most position to its upper most position, the device can be moved for brief periods out of the water.
My water exercise device includes an intermediate body section which is preferably of a fan-shaped configuration. The intermediate body section has a pair of tubular sections at opposite margins thereof. These tubular sections have a diameter that exceeds the size of a person's hands and forearms so that the hands and forearms can be readily extended into the tubular sections from inner ends of the tubular sections to grasp hand grips which are disposed generally at outer ends of the tubular sections. Most desirably, the water exercise device is comprised of a pair of molded sheets of a suitable synthetic plastic such as polyethylene type of plastic with outer margins being secured in heat sealed assembly.
The intermediate body section of my water exercise device can be provided with ports to allow water to freely flow there through in a controlled manner. These ports can be provided with various types of regulating means to control the amount of water flow through the ports as will be apparent from a more detailed consideration of my patent disclosure. Water resistance can be regulated by opening or closing adjustable vent holes, which, in turn, lessens or increases the work done by the appropriate muscles.
It is my belief that my new and improved water exercise device can be used in such a way to enable the user to exercise the user's arms and upper body in such a way that both arms can be simultaneously exercised as contrasted to devices that are known to me as hereafter described.
It is a further important object of mine to provide a new and improved light weight water exercise device that can be quickly and economically manufactured on a production basis and which can be readily cleaned and maintained by the user.